zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arwing
That Arwing enemy sure is interesting. Should I add the gameshark codes used to bring it out to the article? I won't do it until someone agrees of course. Gaswild 21:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Arwing Code Complications.. What the...? About the site the code was found on.. Is it just me... ...or is it a problem that nowhere on this article can you find the words "Star Fox"? [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 17:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 18:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Are you sure that's the SF64 model? Sure looks like the lower-polygon model from the SNES game to me. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 18:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Canon It appears in a canonical game; therefore, it's canonical. (I think that's right, eh?)—'Triforce' 14 04:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) A classical guide to thinking like an obvious pointer-outer with craniostynistosis. Effective Weapons Hey Knives, why did you take out arrows/hookshot/longshot? Though it's generally associated with Young Link, I have seen Adult Link fight Arwings before. If there's another reason to take those out that's cool, but if it's just cause they're Adult Link items I'd recommend just leaving them in.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I only saw mention of it appearing as child Link in the article, so yeah that's why. I'll add the bow and Hookshot back in, although I think listing both Hookshot & Longshot is redundant, so I'm gonna leave the latter out. Also, I guess I kinda feel like listing the Hookshot at all is redundant when it doesn't do anything different than the bow, since an arrow reaches its target faster than the Hookshot does and therefore the Hookshot is directly less effective than the bow in these cases. That might just be me though; what do you/others think? Gonna wait on changing the infobox until I get some feedback on this. Knives182 (talk) 00:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, Longshot would be redundant. The Hookshot is certainly less effective than an arrow for the reasons you were saying, but it's free (no ammo limit) so that makes it worth mentioning in a lot of cases. Keese for example will be flying in a straight line towards you when they come in to attack, and can easily be hit with the Hookshot at that point. With Arwings though, from the videos I've seen, it may not be feasible to attack with the Hookshot. You'd probably only get a Z targeted hit in when it's flying towards/away from you; but when it's approaching it's firing too many lasers to be readily Hookshottable, and on its way out it may get away too fast for the Hookshot to catch up unless you time it perfectly. Whether or not to include stuff like this is really just subjective. It seems like in an Arwing's case it'd be too difficult to get in a Hookshot strike to make it worth it, but I've never actually fought one myself.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Used to test Volvagia? This issue of Iwata Asks regarding Ocarina of Time 3D discusses, in part, how the characters were programmed. Near the bottom, an anecdote about how Volvagia's flight patterns is based off the fighters in Star Fox 64 is related. Of particular interest is where it says "Morita could do programming easily by switching in the dragon for the fighter". Anyway, the point I'm getting to is this: Is this official confirmation that the Arwing was inserted into the game to model Volvagia's flight patterns off of, or is this not enough evidence (as it's never flat out stated)? For what it's worth, the other Zelda wiki (which I know is or at least used to be quite derided around here) states this as fact. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 00:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Based on the wording, it seems like they are stating the flight patterns are similar, yes, but not that the Arwing test model was specifically used for Volvagia. If it was as simple as the Arwing being a test for flight patterns, I'd assume that they would just override the Arwing texture with a new Volvagia one and add in new joints and animation. It seems to me, at least, that they are simply stating that Morita knows enough about coding that he easily could have switched the Arwing models and Volvagia models quickly, not that he did. Especially considering it says in the quote provided that Morita "could" exchange the programming, not that he "did". :That being said, I do say we should express that viewpoint as a possibility, but leave it up to open interpretation, simply because, well, it isn't stated outright and, while I can see where it comes from, I certainly don't share the viewpoint. - McGillivray227 00:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)